


beneath my lovers eyes

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Abused Louis, Alpha Harry, Angry Harry, Body Worship, Bullying, Cock Ring, Cute Louis, Fingering, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Harry Centric, Insecure Louis, Kidnapped Louis, Knotting, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Mates, Mind Reading, Nipple Play, Omega Louis, Orgasm Delay, Over Protective, Possessive Harry, Rape, Spanking, Straddling, Swearing, Torture, Vibrator, Virgin Louis, beaten up louis, experianced harry, harry punishes lou, harrys kinda a physco, heat - Freeform, hey I spot some ziam action, kidnap, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis centric, louis loves his ears being bit, mpreg???, niall and Louis become bestfriends, okay this is really violent, potato peeler??!!, they have some rapist in their basement, virgin, zayn smokes a lot, zayns a badass, zayns a nice ass, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my mate," he said raspily, his voice rough from the beating he endured and his eyes glassy, it was obvious he still wasn't all there. Harry smiled back, tucking hair behind his ear, ignoring his flinch.<br/>"That I am doll, let's go to my place," harry scooped up his beautiful mate and made his way out of the school, the boy in his arms staring up at him curiously.<br/>"You look like a hot frog," he said before he passed out, harry pondered over that. A hot frog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a longer story, like twenty or more chapters. Hope you like!! Updates every day!!! Kudos and comment and I'll give u a bj! The more kudos the more chapters!

Harry had always known he was a little psychotic, at the age of ten his first erection was not to a porn image but to the sight of an women being shot in the head and watching her blood spray on the wall behind her. 

To add onto his psychotic behaviors he was also alpha, this terrified his mother but made Harry feel a lot stronger. Just by using his alpha voice he could command omegas to do anything and he was delighted to say the least. 

He never had many friends, he was always too intimidating or would end up hurting them and their parents wouldn't allow them to see Harry anymore. But in eleventh year Harry finally found a friend as mentally damaged as him, Zayn. Although, he only responds to snake zayn is his real name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop! I'm sorry I- ouch please!" harry heard someone scream in the hallway, he glanced over to Zayn who shrugged.  
"I heard there's a new twink, the jocks probably got ahold of him,"Zayn responded, lighting a cigarette. Only Zayn could smoke in school and get away with it. Harry nodded, trying not to care but that voice, it was just so... innocent.  
They walked in the direction of the cries, as they got closer they could here the punches and kicks, the words being yelled at the helpless boy.  
"How's it feel fat ass? First day of school and you're already getting beat up. You're so disgusting," Jesus jocks were fucking hardcore, they rounded the corner and harry felt everything. He could feel how the beaten up boy felt. Every bruise every kick, the hurt in his chest from their words. This was Harry's soulmate and Harry was very thrilled. He's gorgeous, small and curvy. Stunning blue eyes and fluffy hair that Harry can't help but imagine gripping onto it as he fucks the smaller boy. Than his alpha perked up, these pricks, are hurting our mate. Calling our mate names.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Harry bellowed, the group stopping their attack immediately. Harry is un doubtfully the most feared boy in their school, he's put kids in hospitals, been arrested countless times and overall a guy you didn't want to be on the bad side of. Blue rude boy squinted up at Harry, his eyes bruised and almost swollen shut. Harry clenched his fists.  
"Hey styles, wanna join? I kno-" Kenny (the jocks leader) was interrupted by Harry punching in the jaw. Kenny coughed up a bit of blood, the other jocks quickly fleeing the scene. Harry grabbed Kenny's shirt and pinned him up against a locker.  
"I don't want to see another bruise on his fucking body, you got it?" Kenny quickly nodded, Harry smirked sickly.  
"Awesome," Harry replied sarcastically and kneed Kenny in the balls, his mouth forming into an 'o' as he falls to the ground clutching his balls. Harry made his way to the curled up hottie on the floor, he smiled up at Harry and Harry almost came on the spot.  
"You're my mate," he said raspily, his voice rough from the beating he endured and his eyes glassy, it was obvious he still wasn't all there. Harry smiled back, tucking hair behind his ear, ignoring his flinch.  
"That I am doll, let's go to my place," harry scooped up his beautiful mate and made his way out of the school, the boy in his arms staring up at him curiously.  
"You look like a hot frog," he said before he passed out, harry pondered over that. A hot frog?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter two! WARNING sexual scene ;) thanks guys so much for the kudos and bookmarks. This fic is already getting a lot of likes and that is so awesome! Enjoy!

God he looks so good laying on my bed. Harry couldn't help but think. Jesus he's such a pervert, his mate is laying unconscious and beat up on his bed and he's imagining him on his back, naked, legs spread and Harry pounding into him. 

Harry's graphic thoughts were interrupted by a soft whine, his eyes snapped over to Louis's, tired blue eyes staring at him. He's so beautiful. Harry smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. 

"Morning babe, you hungry?" Harry asked his little Lou, Louis ignored and instead grabbed onto Harry and laid him on the bed, snuggling up into him, letting out a comfortable moan. Harry's heart almost melted, he turned out his side and spooned the smaller man, kissing up his neck. Louis let out a moan and Harry's alpha immediatly came to life, he left more hickies down Louis's neck. Hus fingers lightly trailed down from Louis's chest to te waist bands of his boxers. Harry smirked as he felt how tense louis's muscles were under his touch. "Tell me what you want, baby." Harry hotly ordered, his lust filled eyes staring down Louis. Louis bravely placed harrys on his straining bulge. "Touch me," he whined, archinh his back. "Please." Harry smirked and lightly pressed hus lips to louis's ,"with pleasure." Harry surprised his mate when he snuck his hand into his boxers. Grasping his throbbing length./p>

"Oh harry," he rasped out, his hips starting to grind onto Harry's hardening cock. . 

"Harry I'm-" Louis's eyes squeezed shut as Harry started to pump and pressed his thumb down on the head.  
"I'm not going to last long, I've never-" Louis let out a large gasp as he came on Harry's hand, Harry's eyes widened and blackened. Louis turned red and looked embarrassed. 

"That-" harry paused to kiss Louis on the lips, "was so hot," 

Louis giggled but than grew serious and sat up, shimming down the bed, over to Harry's cock. Harry cocked his head. 

"I want to return the favor," Louis replied and harry wanted that so so bad, but not yet. Louis had never done any of these things and Harry wanted it to be special. 

"As much as I want you to baby, no, I want it to mean something," Harry said and pulled Louis onto his lap. Harry teasingly puckered his lips, an invitation for Louis to kiss him. Louis immediatly did so, their first kiss was clumsy and sloppy. Louis had never kissed anyone and he needed some work but to Harry it was perfect. The inexperience was so hot. Louis was all his. 

 

"What's your saddest memory?" Louis asked, Harry thought over the question. 

After the hand job ,Lou and Harry found an abounded tree house while they were walking in the forest. Currently they're playing 21 questions in attempt to get to know eachother. 

"I dont really have a sad memory Lou, I never really cared about anyone, not even myself. I was a messed up kid, still am, I care about someone now though," Harry winked at Louis and Louis turned red. 

"First crush?" Harry hesitantly asked, Louis turned red. 

"You're gonna be mad," Louis quietly sad. Oh no. 

"No I won't baby, who was it?" Harry urged, he wanted to know EVERYTHING about his mate. Louis bit his lip and Harry almost popped his knot. 

"Zayn was my first crush." red, that was all Harry saw. His first crush was his bestfriend? That does not fly with Harry. His alpha was screaming competition. Should he kill zayn? 

"Harry! Look at me!" Louis frantically yelled, Harry realized he punched a hole in the wall, he looked over to Louis who gasped, startled by his red eyes. 

"I don't want him anymore, I don't want anyone, except you baby. And who cares if I had a dumb crush on him, you're my first for everything. First kiss, first hickies, first hand jobs first boyfriend-" Harry perked up at that. 

"We're dating??!" Louis turned red, he just assumed they were. 

"I-if you want to," Louis stuttered, what if Harry said no? Harry quickly nodded and gathered Louis into his arms, softly kissing him. 

"We're boyfriends," Harry said, grinning ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so there's a lot of sex in this story, like every chapter is gonna smut. so um if you don't like that you need to hit the road. Love u guys keep hitting that kudos!!

"Baby," harry nudged Lou whom was cuddling into his side as they were watching a movie, he looked up at him.   
"Yeah haz?" Louis asked and cuddled in closer, Harry's alpha very pleased with the feeling of his omega pressed so close to him. Harry took in a deep breath.   
"I really don't know if I want to know this, but have you had sex before?" harry asked and waited impatiently for the answer.   
"Harry are you fucking dumb, you were my first kiss of course I'm a virgin, you had to wake me up for that?" Louis sasses, Harry's cock hardening. He always loved how sassy Lou is, such a turn on.   
"Did that get you hard? Do you need me to suck you off?" Louis asked seductively, peering up at harry through his eye lashes, harry shook his head.   
"Don't- don't do that," harry groaned out, Louis raised his eyebrows.   
"Do what?"   
"Look at me like that, so innocently, makes me wanna-" a loud knock interrupted the boys sexy time, harry immediately straddling Lou, his alpha telling him someone was here to challenge him for his mate. He stuffed his nose into Louis's neck and breathed in the sexy omega scent, calming him down. 

"Harry! It's me! Let me in you fucker!" zaynn voice rung out the apartment as he banged on the door, Louis tapped Harry's shoulder, harry looked up at Louis. 

"Harry go answer the door, your friends here," harry nodded, placing a sweet kiss on Louis's lips and left his lap to answer the door. 

"Mate we're in a lot of shit, the prick didn't die and ratted us out to the cops," Louis over heard Zayn said, what are they talking aboyt. 

"Zee, I can't talk about this right now, Louis's over," Louis heard an oh from Zayn and the men entered the living room. Zayn was quite a sight, but harry would always take the cake. Zayn was smoking a cgi and had some nasty bruises on his knuckles. He nodded and smiled at Louis. 

"Hey Louis," Zayn politely said, Louis shyly responded. Harry grinned fondly at him and picked him up easily and placed him on his lap, sneakily breathing in Louis's scent. Zayn took a puff from his cigarette 

"Can't believe I got to live to see harry being nice to someone," Zayn teased and Louis laughed, harry playfully growled and bit lightly on Louis's ear love, and Louis accidently moaned. 

Silent. The room goes silent. And than zaynn stifling his laughter, than it's coming out in loud cackles. 

"Oh my god harry! You're fucking face!!! And Jesus Lou didn't think you'd be the type with a pain fetish, well, I'll be on my way, have fun you two." Zayn said, and with that he left the apartment. 

Harry bit Louis's ear again, Louis but down on his lip to stop the moans. But harry nudged him. 

"I wanna hear you," he lowly whispered into Louis's ear, Louis un clasped his lip and a soft moan slipped out. A thick erection was poking up from where Louis sat on Harry's lap. 

"Mhmm," he breathed into Louis's ear, sucking on the lobe. 

"What else turns you on baby, hmm? What else gets you hot?" 

"Nippleplay," Louis rushed out before he could stop himself, he heard harry make an agreeing noise. 

"I knew it, lay down for me on the couch," Louis looked at him with confused eyes but obliged anyways, laying on the couch, harry leaning over him. This position is one of Louis's new Favorites. 

"Take off your shirt, doll, your alphas gonna take care of you,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day! if I'm still up I'll do one more! alright guys, thing are gonna get interesting now!

Harry sucked on Louis's nipple like a malnourished baby, Louis was squirming and moaning like there's no tomorrow. 

"I bet, I can make you come like this," harry said with Louis's pretty pink nipple in his mouth. Louis groaned, wrapping his legs around Harry and squeezing, trying to get some reflief on his aching hard on 

Harry lightly bit down and Louis let out a scream as he came, a wet spot appearing in his pants. Harry's mouth popped off Louis's red and swollen nipple, eyes wide with shock and love. 

"You come so easily for your alpha," harry smugly stated, pulling Louis close to him so he could properly spoon the smaller lad. 

"Only for you," Louis promised, harry growled. 

"Damn right, no one will ever see you like this." 

The room fell into a comfortable silence, Louis lightly playing with harr's chest hairs and harry constantly kissing Louis's face. 

"Boo?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"Yes baby, what?" Louis asked, Harry but his lip, something he did when he was nervous or anxious. 

"canimarkyou," Harry spit out quickly.

"Huh Harry? Can you say that again?" Harry took in a deep breath. 

"When we have sex, can I mark you? I want us to become one, I want to feel everything your feeling, read your mind," Harry a almost pleaded, Louis shook his head in amusement. 

"Of course you can dumbass, I am yours," Harry smiled and rubbed their noses together. 

 

"Harry!!" Louis yelled. Silence. He let out a groan, he just wanted some fucking cereal but there's no milk. 

That's it. 

Louis quickly wrote a note about him going to the store, slipped on a jacket and started his five minute journey to the convience store. As he was walking back from purchasing the milk he could and hear someone behind him, trailing along. Louis froze with fear, he turned around and only saw black. Anxious and scared Louis did what his instincts told him, run. He started sprinting, he took the milk out of the bag and attempted it to throw it at the man following him. It hit him square in the face. 

Louis let out a cheer of relief, only to rash into a wall, he turned his head, only to discover this was a man, not a wall. Before he could comprehend anything else the stranger injected him with a needle and he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that I haven't been writing, school had started back up and I don't really have time. Also, I started this chapter but it got deleted. Kudos and comment, enjoy!!:) trigger warnings!!! I think this is my longest chapter!

Harry tried not to jump to conclusions but Louis had left to go get milk an hour ago, there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach and he rushed to the coat rack to go get his jacket on and find Louis. Not having Louis marked, mated or pregnant was really stressing Harry out. Someone else could take Louis's virginity before him. Harry growled and left the house, he got into the store and it was empty. Not even a shop owner. Harry was about to leave when his phone went off. It was text from an unknown number, and in the text was a video. He hesitantly clicked on it, immediatly they were loud screaming and laughing. Harry was about to turn it off when the camera focused and showed Louis strapped to a bed, naked. 

Harry let out a loud scream and punched a hole in the stores wall, he tore a shelf off the wall and whipped it a glass counter. He was practically wheezing with anger. 

"Hey styles, I'm guessing your pretty mad," a masked man said and laughed, a slap was heard in the background and Harry could hear Louis scream. His alpha was begging to come our, to go and protect his mate. 

"Now, to get back your prude of a mate, who was chosen to be beaten up instead of sucking my cock," Harry roared, Louis will not be sucking anyone anything but his. 

"Meet me at the run down mall at 1:00am, which is in two hours pretty boy. I want 20 k, and I know you've got it money bags. Simple simple, you drop off the money and I won't knot your mate. Toodles," trying not to freak out and kill everyone, Harry attempted to calmly walk to Zayns house. 

He could smell an omega in the house but e didn't care, zayn could be fucking a kangaroo and Harry wouldn't care, all his cares about is getting his mate back, a virgin

"Snake! Open the fuck up!" Harry banged on the door, he heard loud footsteps come to the door. 

"Harry? Look mate I'm busy..." Zayn trailed off as he noticed the bloody knuckles, red eyes and how he was shaking with anger. He sighed and opened the door wider and gestured to come in. In the living room, say a flushed Liam Payne. 

"oh um hi Harry," Liam stuttered out, Harry grunted in response. 

"So, some fucking scum bags have take. Louis and I have to give them 20 k in two hours which will be easy but I don't want to that. I want to kill all of them. And maybe if there's a few betas stuff my knot in my them. They can't just take my fucking Lou and think they get away with it," Harry said, pacing around the room. Zayn smirked and light up a cigarette 

"I'm in, should I call up the old gang?" Harry smirked as well and zayn nodded, these bastards have no idea what their in for. 

 

"Suck my dick,"

"Fuck you!" Louis screamed, dodging the veiny dick. 

"Hold his face down!" The old sweaty guy yelled, suddenly Louis couldn't move his face and the dick was in his mouth. Without thinking, he bit it hard, the guy pet out a scream of agony, to Louis's horror he had actually bit off the tip of his dick. He spit out and smiled at the old guy. 

"Fuck you! I said I wouldn't suck it," Louis replied smugly, he just bit the tip of a rapists dick off. Harry will be so proud. 

"That's fucking it, start the bath!" Tip less dick yelled, Louis furrowed his eyebrows, the bath? 

Boys started untying Louis to the tabled and threw him in a wheel chair, happy to have his hands free he covered his junk. Only to have some prevert remove his hands and smirk at him. The guy little touched his dick.   
"What a cute little prick," the guy said, almost cooing. Louis almost puked. 

They came to a bathroom full of steam, the bathtub looked like a pot of boiling water. And than Louis realized. 

"No don't! Don't this to me you fucking bastards! Fuck you! When Harry finds me he's gonna kill you!" The boys hovered him over the bath. A guy got right up in his face. 

"Suck. My. Dick," he taunted, Louis spit in his face. With that he was thrown in the tub. He tried not to scream, to not give them the satisfaction but he had never felt something as horrible as this. It felt like all his skin was peeling off, he lifted up his arm and it was. His most sensitive areas felt like they we're burning off.   
"Fine fine!!! I'll suck your dick, I'll suck it just get me out of this damn tub!" He was lifted out of the tub and onto his knees. His skin was bright red with blisters covering every inch off his body. The older man unzipped his pants and took out a hard cock, the tip wet with precome. Louis took a deep breath and took the dick in his mouth, gently sucking. But the older man didn't want to go slow. He grabbed Louis's head with two hands and started thrusting in and out at a fast pace, Louis felt like he was going to throw up. After some hard thrusts, the man shot his salty loud down Louis's throat.   
"Good boy, cock slut," the boys I'm the bathroom who watched the blowjob laughed, the guy left and another guy stepped infront of Louis and pulled out his cock. 

"My turn," he smirked, Louis threw up all over himself. 

"I don't care if you've thrown up, pit my cock in your mouth, slut," 

Louis sucked seven dicks and threw up each time. As he sat tied up to a chair, old men taking turns on coming and spitting on him. All he can think about is Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates in one day! I'm going to try and update at least once a day, comment kudos! Enjoy :)

Harry hired a random guy named nick they found on the internet to track the text messages, they were coming from a big house up in the northern end of town. The boys started to prepare for the "battle". They called up some of their past gang friends. Niall, Ashton, Edward and Shawn. 

Zayn lit up a cigarette, lightly blowing out. 

"Let's kill some bitches," 

 

"What else guys?! How about 'I'm a dirty slut'?" The men cheered and the creepy guy took his knife and started cutting into Louis's skin, carving crude comments. 

"Ooh look at this, seems pretty boy has cut himself before!" The old man said excitedly, laughing at some faded scars on Louis's hips. Louis bit his cheek to prevent the tears. 

A loud bang was heard on the door and in walked the boss of the males. 

"It's seems styles has found us, let's get ready to fight, Fred, Andy, you stay back here and mess up Louis a bit more," he demanded, sending a sick smile Louis's way but Louis wasn't paying attention, he was just thinking about harry. Harry was going to find him and everything would be alright. 

"Fucking fatass, no wonder harry hasn't knotted you, you're disgusting!" one of the man spat, that one kinda stung. 

"If I were you, I'd cut too!" The men laughed and high fived. The sound of a gun shot and screams made Louis jump. 

One of the men climbed onto Louis and began feeling him up; tweaking his nipples and gently touching his dick. Louis started to get hard and Louis has never hated himself more. He couldn't help the tears that rushed down his cheeks and soaked his neck. 

"You like that huh? Dirty slut, you'd pro-" the preverted man was interrupted by the door opening and his friend being shot. He was pulled off of Louis and pinned to the wall. By harry. 

harry growled and stuck his fingers into the struggling mans eye sockets, he let out screams of agony as harry popped out his eyes and stabbed them into his finger nails. Louis lookedaway as Harry took the eyes out of his face and forced him to eat them. The man passed out. Harry dropped him into the floor and with the heel of his boot crushed his skull.

Harry untied Louis from the chair and carried him into his lap, Harry was shaking with anger as he took in Louis's bruised body. 

He stuffed his nose into Louis's neck and lightly pressed kisses. 

"I love you so much baby,"


	7. authors note

hey guys! sorry for the lack of updates, school is just piling work on me but I will be updating soon!!! I also wanted to tell you guys that you have no idea how much I appreciate your comments, life isn't so good for me right now, as I know it isn't for a lot of you too and just knowing you guys are actually enjoying my writing and maybe it's making you feel better makes me feel so happy. I don't care about kudos or views (although their nice not gonna lie) I'd much rather receive comments about your favorite parts or how my story has helped you. Love you guys!! Have a great day!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!! kudos and comment! enjoy!

Harry took Louis home and for three hours they just laid on the floor in the living room, harry smelling every inch of Louis and growling when he came across the marks the men left on his precious mate. Harry was not happy about the cuts all over Louis's wrists, he knew he didn't do them but that's not what his alpha said, in his mind Louis cut himself because Harry's a bad alpha.  
"Baby, I didn't do these," Louis attempted to tell the angered man, his eyes red. He brought the scarred wrist to his mouth and left kisses all over, which Louis had to admit was cute as fuck.  
"I don't want to see anything like this ever again on your body or I will punish you, do you fucking understand me?" Harry seethed, Louis coward away, not liking his alpha upset. Harry nudged him with his shoulder.  
"Answer me,"  
He doubted he's ever need to again but harming himself was a problem Louis had always had, at the age of twelve when he was being bullied by not only the kids in his class but his dissapointed father he turned to his razor. Without realizing it Louis had started to cry, Harry's eyes went back to green and picked Louis up from the floor and brought him into the bed. Harry spooned him, clutching him close to his chest as he cried.  
Crying felt good, he cried about the kidnap, the men throwing him in boiling water, forcing him to give them blow jobs, and calling him all the names he calls himself. He cried bevause he knew that night stole something he'd never get back, he cried because he hated himself, he cried for like what felt like hours. The crying turned into screaming which turned into hiccups. Than, he was done.  
Louis stood up from the bed, untangling himself from harry and went into the bathroom, harry following. He took off all his clothes, except his boxers and went into the bathroom. He looked ruined. His face was a mixture of black and purple from the punches and slaps. He lightly touched his face and winced. Harry watched on with red eyes as Louis inspected his abused body. His skin was no longer the golden tan he had loved, it was burnt. Red and splotchy from the bath of boiling water. He cried silently into his hands. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. His throat was wrecked, he could barely talk. He cried harder, harry would never want him, he's used, he's a slut. His wrists looked like a dogs chew toy, cuts were all over, no skin was sparred. Ugly words cut into his arms. He turned around to face harry. Harry gathered Louis up into his arms as he broke down. 

 

They sat in the kitchen, the boys had still not returned from the attack, hopefully they would bring some of the men back for harry to play with. Louis silently drank his tea, the crying had stopped. Harry hesitantly reached for Louis's hand and Louis greedily took his, squeezing tightly. 

"I need you to.." Harry swallowed hard, "tell me what happened," Louis's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head. 

"Please baby, I need to know, I love you so much and I need to know what happened," harry pleaded, Louis took a deep breath, he wasn't even sure if he could talk. 

"I'm not even sure where to start," he croaked out, harry looked alarmed at the sound of his throat, he knew it wasn't from crying. He tried to keep his eyes green but there was no point, he was furious. Those men stole one of Louis's firsts from harry. 

"So, um, I was in the kitchen and we were out of milk and I really wanted cereal, so I went to the store and somebody was following me so I ran, but I ran right into another man, I passed out," Louis paused to take a sip of his tea, soothing his burning throat. Harry leaned over the table and pressed a sweet kiss on Louis's cheek. 

"I don't want to get into detail, at least not right now. But they, um, threw me in a bath of boiling water because I didn't want to suck their dicks. They took me out and I sucked seven dicks and each time I threw up-" Louis started crying again, Harry clenched his jaw, he was hoping to god the boy's left him one of the men to let out his anger. 

"They cut awful words into my arms and said such mean things and they touched me and I couldn't stop, oh Harry there was nothing I could do, I wasn't in control of my body, I hate myself so much, I would never- I couldn't, I-" Louis started frantically taking deep breaths, he was having a panic attack. 

"Breath baby, breath. It's okay. In out in out. Count to ten with me okay sweetheart?Lets just cuddle and shit, yeah? we'll talk about it another day," Harry was cradling Louis to his chest as his breathing turned back to normal, Harry felt sick to his stomach. 

"Baby?" Harry whispered, no response, he assumed Louis had fallen asleep. 

"Don't hate yourself, love bug, I love you so much, baby, don't hate yourself when it's not your fault; hate the guys who did this to you,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty violent chapter ;) maybe even some Ziam action??? enjoy!!! kudos and comment!!!

The man struggled in the hold of the rope, his mouth muffled by the gag in his mouth. Harry smiled at him, inspecting his body, deciding what form of torture he was going to use.  
"Harry!" Niall yelled and ran into the living room where Harry was standing over the man in the chair.  
"Yes Niall?"  
"We captured three more of the men who um, touched Louis," Harry's fists clench but he felt excited, he hasn't hurt anyone in so long, not since Louis.  
"Bring them in!" Harry demanded and in came three old and over weight men. Harry had never felt so disgusted, these old men (some were even married), had forced themseleves onto his innocent Louis. The men were passed out and tied to chairs.  
"Wake up!" He shouted, no one even stirred.  
"Niall, go take Louis for ice cream or something, I'm going to be preoccupied for a couple hours, just try and make him feel better," Niall nodded and left the building, leaving only harry, Zayn and the pricks who touched his mate.  
"Well," harry smirked, "guess I've got to find a different way to wake them up," as he said, the kettle started to whistle. The only conscious man looked at him with terrified eyes.  
"Oh! Looks like the water is ready!" Harry whistled as he made his way into the kitchen, taking the boiling water into the living room. The awaken man started to squirm harder, his chair almost falling over with his attempt to escape. Harry's eyes went red.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed and dumped boiling water on the man. He screamed in agony and the bouncing around stopped. Harry proceeded to dump the boiling water on the other men. Opening up the men's eye kids and pouring the water in. He got a sick pleasure from the screaming and the smell of their burnt skin. For the other man he unzipped his pants and dumped the water done his front. And the last man he dumped the rest of the boiling water into his mouth and forced him to swallow. 

"Good, you're all awake," harry smiled, taking in his audience. They were already screaming and scared. Perfect. 

"Well let's cut to the chase, today is the day you die. Except for one of you. The person who survives I feel deeply sorry for. You will become my new punching bag. If I had a hard day at work, come home and kick you around a bit, Louis wakes up from a nightmare from you pricks, cut your tongue off and force you to eat bread." Harry let out a bark of laughter, this was going to be so fun. 

 

"Alright boys, first form of torture, the scalper, Zayn can you remove prick number ones gag please. I want to hear the screams," Zayn emerged from the shadows and the men coward away. Zayn flashed them a smirk and removed the first mans gag, whom immediately started to scream. Zayn took a spoon off the table and stuck it down his throat, the mans eyes started to water as he attempted to get the spoon out by coughing but it was no use. His breathing was hard from the spoon blocking his airways, but to Harry's sick pleasure he could still sort of breath. 

"Excellent work zaynie, hand me the potato peeler." Zayn handed harry the peeler and lit up a cigarette, watching harry torture men had always been very calming for Zayn. 

Harry dropped to his knees infront of the men whose eyes widened. Harry popped his button and unzipped his pants, taking out a flaccid cock. 

"Before I proceed, do you know who I am?" Harry asked the shaking man, he frantically shook his head. 

"I'm Louis's alpha," before the men could comprehend, harry took the first slice, peeling off a layer of skin from the mans penis. He let out an ear piercing scream, flinching away, his dick already starting to bleed. Harry reached out and licked some of the blood, humming at the taste. 

He finished peeling off the skin and reached behind his back, grabbing a bottle of vinegar. He poured it on the open wound, closing his eyes in bliss as he listened to the man scream. 

"Alright Zayn, pass me prick two."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Comment and kudos! Super short because school is kicking my ass!

Louis stirred his smoothie in his cup, examining Niall. He had never talked or even really looked at Niall, Niall is beautiful, with his baby blue eyes, small frame and perfect smile. He better keep him away from harry. Louis frowned angrily at Niall and looked back down on his drink, Niall lightly grabbed his hand.  
"Hey love what's wrong? You ok?" Niall spoke, Louis didn't know he was Irish, it was very prominent and rough.  
"You're prettier than me," Louis said bluntly, not looking up from his cup. Stupid hot blonde. He was suprised when Niall let out a bark of laughter.  
"Awe mate, dont worry about harry favouring me over you, he likes brunette, curvy twinks. I'm a blonde scrawny straight boy so it wouldn't work out. Plus I'm beta, I could never deal with an alpha," Niall reassured, Louis looked up from his cup and smiled at him, not feeling so intimidated anymore. 

Niall and Louis actually really got along, Niall was a super funny and sweet guy. They talked a bit about harry (all good things of course), when Niall accidently killed his brother(as depressing as it sounds it's actually a funny story), and the girl Niall is currently pinning after. 

"She is just so gorgeous that it makes me kinda sad, she's got like a bob cut right? But like one side of her head is pink and the other part is black. Sick right? She kinda looks like a doll, sometimes she even does her makeup like a doll and holy shit is it hot. She's just so cute and I just want to fuck her so-" Niall was interrupted mid rant by Louis stiffling a giggle. Niall laughed lightly back. After that they're was a comfortable silence. Louis could see him and Niall really getting along


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same thing from the last chapter, comment if you prefer Ziall or Ziam, hope you enjoy this chapter! Kudos and comment! Guys actually a decently long chapter. Sexualness ahead!

One man was left alive, currently he was being force fed the body parts of his dead friends. And he had a vibrator up his ass, settled on his prostate with a cock ring keeping him from orgasming. Harry examined his victims knot which was threatening to pop, soon the cock ring wouldn't be able to hold it. His dick was dark dark red, his veins turning purple. His dick looked so full and it looked like it really hurt. Harry clapped his hands in delight. His ears perked up when he heard the front door open and the sweet smell of his mate drifted throughout the house. He turned to the man, whose eyes had darkened when he smelt Louis.  
"You're disgusting," with that, Harry spat on him and went upstairs to greet his mate.  
"Harry!" Louis cheered and jumped onto his alpha, wrapping his legs tight around him.  
"Where's Niall?" Harry asked breathily as Louis was sucking bruises into his skin.  
"I told him, we need some alone time," Harry smirked, he was finally going to claim Louis. 

 

He laid Louis on the bed and quickly removed all his clothes, wanting to see Louis everywhere. Precome dribbled out of his cock as he stared at every part of Louis. His cute little ankles, muscular calves, his big thighs that had Harry licking his lips, his pudgy tummy that Harry wanted to leave bite marks all over, his little pink nipples they were begging for Harry to suck on them and his wide innocent blue eyes. Vulnerable for Harry. 

Harry reached over and grabbed lube from his bedside table. 

"Okay baby, if it hurts say red, if it feels good say green, alright muffin?" Louis nodded, desperate to get something inside him. Slick was already soaking his hole. 

"We really don't need this but I want you properly stretched out," Harry said, almost cockily, Louis spread his legs wider, silently telling him to hurry the fuck up and get knot in him. 

Harry eased in two fingers, scissoring lightly. Louis hissed at the burn, but the burn turned into pleasure real fast. Louis sat up which had Harry raising his eyes brows, Louis grabbed Harry's fingers and began riding them. Which was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. Sneakily he snuck a third finger. And Louis tossed his back, sounds of pleasure erupting from him. 

"I'm ready I'm ready, put your knot in me!" Louis cried out desperately, Harry would've chuckled if he wasn't so turned on. 

He grasped onto Louis's hips, about to shove his knot in but he stopped, he felt sick. There were faded horizontal lines covering Louis's wide hips. And he's not talking like five, more like thirty. And the other hip was just as bad. Harry let out a angry roar and shoved his knot in Louis, immediatly being engulfed in the right hole. He roughly (not too rough to his baby, no matter how angry he was at him) slammed into his, putting Louis's legs on his shoulders to get a better angle.  
"You're so fucking pretty, Lou!" Harry yelled, going even faster. Slick was flowing onto the bed and staining the sheets. Louis tightened his hole around Harry.  
"You are so perfect! How don't you know that!" Harry yelled, Louis was now confused but didn't ponder over it, all he wanted was to be filled his Harry's big knot.  
"Harry- I'm gonna," Louis let out a gasp and came all over himself and harry. Harry popped his knot at Louis's orgasm face, kissing the junction between Louis's neck than sinking his teeth, blood bubbling up which harry licked away. 

The feeling of being mates was so surreal, Louis could feel everything harry was feeling. He could feel the pleasure, the love, the.. anger? Guilt? Why is harry guilty and angry? Not only could he feel what he was feeling, he could also read Harry's mind and communicate with him through minds. 

"Why can't I read your mind? Can you read mine?" Louis whined, Harry smirked and kissed him lightly on the nose. Louis smiled and looked down, wanting to see them connected but he couldn't see past his stomach. He frowned, maybe he should hit the gym? God that is so gross looking. Louis subtly crossed his arms over his tummy which earned him a pinch from Harry. He looked up into red eyes. 

"I can read your mind, you know? Stop thinking bad things about yourself or I will punish you. We have some things to discuss when my knot goes," Harry said sternly, Louis felt a hot blush spread on his face. Wait. 

"What things?" Louis asked, Harry let out a sigh. 

"These," he said simply, and traced the faded cut marks on Louis's thighs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I've been going through a bit of a writers block so if you've got any chapter ideas for this story let me know! Lots of heavy stuff ahead! Enjoy!

"Alright, well when I wa-" Louis was interrupted by a loud scream, coming from the vent. Louis rose his eyebrows.  
"Shit!" Harry exclaimed and slowly extracted his knot from Louis's hole, Louis's hole fluttering. 

Louis followed harry as ran down to the basement, Louis let out a scared whine that had harry stiffening up and protectively holding his mate. 

Their basement looked like a crime scene, dead men scattering the basement, blood covering the walls and floors, and a man tied up to a chair, his dick standing up tall, purple and looking as if he was going to burst. The man let out a low growl as he took in Louis whom looked thoroughly fucked. Wearing only his boxers. 

Than Louis recognized the men. 

"Oh my oh my god, harry these are, oh my god." Louis started to panic, his breathing becoming shallow as he remembered the memories. 

"Shh baby breath," harry attempted to comfort him, he picked up Louis and rushed him upstairs, taking him away from the men who had stolen something from him he'll never get back. 

 

A few hours later when Louis had calmed down, harry had asked about the scars again. Louis took a deep breath and looked away from harry. 

"When I was 7, my parents split and I was forced to live with my mother, which at the time I didn't mind. And then, when I was 8, she got a boyfriend named Dave. Dave and I never got along, often we had disagreement about stupid things and he was always trying to get me in trouble. By breaking things and blaming it on me, searching up awful things on our shared computer and blaming it on me. He turned my own mother against me," Louis had started to get teary eyes, harry slowly rubbed his back, encouraging him to continue. 

"Than, in febuary my mom went away for the weekend on a work trip. I was in my room reading when Dave came in, drunk and wearing a clown mask. I remember screaming and screaming and he just laughed, but than he got annoyed and struck me. Told me to shut the fuck up and suck his dick," Louis cried harder, Louis could feel Harry's anger and it was strong. Made him feel as if he was going to throw up. 

With how connected they both are, harry could see it. He could go into Louis's mind and watch what happened. Harry had never felt so angry, his own mother left little Louis in the hands of her abusive boyfriend. 

"So, he forced me to suck his dick. And swallow. He told me I was ugly, fat and a slut. He told me my mom and him would talk about how bad of a son I was, how mom ,more often than not, wished I would die. He took his dick out of my mouth and slapped me with it than left my room. That's when it started happening. It was like darkness swallowed me or something, I was always sad, always thinking about how much I hated myself. I broke all the mirrors, I would never look at myself and never took pictures. It was a continuous thing, if my mother wasn't there to please him, it was my job," it was getting harder to talk as he couldn't stop crying, harry felt upset and furious over the shit storm that is his mates life. He made a silent promise to himself he will find this Dave person and kill him slowly. 

"The first time I cut myself, I was thirteen years old, my first year in highschool. I was starting puberty, I was getting my omega curves. And Dave loved it, started telling me I was pretty and being very nice to me. It made me sick. I hated my body. I wanted to be an alpha, to be able to fight him off.  
I was in gym class getting changed when one of the males pushed me into the senior change room and locked me in with a grade eleven named Brice. Brice he- uhm," Louis took a break and kissed harry on the cheek, his cheek was salty from the tears also going down his cheeks. 

"Brice milked me, I think is what you called it. He also kicked me around, along with some other boys. I went home and cut myself 37 times, I wanted to die that night. But I didn't. Because I knew I would have something to live for one day. I knew I'd have a strong alpha to depend on. I hope you don't see me differently now, I love you and I hate what they did to me. The scars on my wrists have healed but every once in a while I can't help but cut," 

They sat in silence as they both thought over what Louis had spilled, harry lightly running his fingers over Louis's wrists. He left reassuring kisses on Louis's forehead. 

"No one will ever hurt you again," harry murmured into Louis's hair. "I won't let them,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me I'm sorry, I'm gonna try and wrap up this story, probably just like ten more chapters, I'm not sure how I'm going to.... Enjoy! Kudos and comment!

Louis was not emotionally prepared for this but this was something he had to, he hadn't been back to school in almost two weeks and he's on the brink of failing his science class. He dreads having to return back to school where his bullies scour the halls for a new victim. Harry promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt him, but it was inevitable. Eventually Louis would be alone and he was going to get the ass kicking of his life.

"Awe oh my god come here you cute piece of shit," Harry cooed and wrapped Louis up in his arms and left a trail of kisses down his neck as Louis giggled. 

Louis was the defination of adorable today, he was wearing a pair of black leggings and one of Harry's over sized sweatshirts. His lips were puffy and red from the morning blowjob he gave to Harry and his hair was a fluffy mess due to Harry fisted his soft hair. 

 

Louis poked his fried egg with his fork, there's no way in hell he's eating breakfast. Harry glared at him from across the table. 

"Louis eat your goddam food or I'll force it down your throat," Harry commanded in his alpha voice, Louis sighed and regretfully stuck his tongue out at Harry whose nostrils flared at the disobedience. Louis squeaked as Harry made a grab for him. 

"How dare you disrespect your alpha, lay over my lap, ass up," Louis immediatly complied, not daring to disobey harry now when he was so livid. 

Harry gave Louis a nice ten spanks that left Louis hard, this was the first time Louis had to be punished and he really enjoyed it. 

"No coming today, and don't think I won't find out, I'm your alpha, I know everything your body's doing. Just like how it's hungry. Now fucking eat," Louis pouted and shoved an egg in his mouth. 

 

 

Any second now Harry would be ripping through the halls coming to save Louis, he knew Harry could feel the kicks and punches through their mating mark. He curled into a ball as Matt delivered another kick to his ribs, he prayed they weren't broken. 

"You've packed on a few since the last time I kicked your ass, fatty," Matt taunted, his side kicks laughing at his cruel joke. 

"Now let's mess up that face, huh?" Louis gulped, he silently screamed for Harry, hoping he would come to the rescue. 

The kicks and punches wouldn't stop, he could feel Harry talking to him through their minds but he was too weak to respond. 

As they landed one more quick kick to his stomach, he felt it. His last thought was the first day he ever met Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for intense torture?? Harry u crazy man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been six months so sorry, it's been a long six months and mentally I wasn't doing too well but I think I'm good now and will try to update again soon. hope u enjoy and fluff will be coming soon!

It had been way too long, Matt felt a sense of relief as he pummelled punch after punch to Louis's quivering body. It felt like a realeased, the stress that built up being lifted off his shoulders. He was going farther than he usually did, he was surprised Louis was still conscious. 

"MATT!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by his friend, whose name is irrelevant. 

"the fuck you want?!" Matt yelled, stilling his movements. his friend was pale as a ghost and looking behind Matt. Suddenly a hand wrapped around Matts neck and he was pushed up against a locker none other than Harry styles. 

"Shit." Matt cursed to himself, he forgot Louis was dating a psychopat. 

Harry's hand tightened around his neck, Matts friend was long gone. 

Harry's eyes were a dark red and veins were bulging out of his necks, "you think you can beat the shit out of my mate and get away with it," Harry growled, Matt gulped. 

"Not so tough now, eh? What happened to that dirty mouth of yours?" 

Matt once again didn't answer, either from the lack of oxygen to his brain or he was literally shaking from being so scared. Harry chuckled darkly, his head leaning forward but his eyes still watchingMatt. 

"Call me a fatass," he ordered, Matts eyes snapped to his. The fuck? 

"Do I need to say it again?! Call me a fucking fatass," and with that said Harry pulled out a knife and held it to Matts neck. 

"fatass," Matt whispered, his voice cracking. Harry smirked and landed a swift punch to his fade, enough to knock him out. 

 

Harry tied him up and allowed him to fall to the floor than went to his mate, he gently tapped his shoulder trying to wake him. A lump in his throat formed when he noticed all the bruises covering his small body. He threw Matt over his shoulder and carried Louis in his arms, students gave him weird looks as he walked down the hallway but he paid no mind. 

 

Harry placed Louis in their bed after he had put Matt in his basement, his poor poor baby. His fists involuntarily clenched as he took in the state of his mate, dark bruises had begun to form along his stomach and hip bones and his eyes was a mixture of purple and black. Louis didn't seem to need medical attention but they would still do a check up at the hospital in the morning, but for now Harry had a partially dead man in his basement to play with. 

He put on his rubber gloves and got into costume, as a clown of course, knowing Matt had an intense fear of clowns. Harry finished his makeup and made his way down the stairs, already hearing Matts screams. 

"No use," Harry said in a pitch voice, Matts eyes were wide in terror and he depeseratly scrambled away from Harry, backing himself into a corner, Harry let out a hearty laugh, clutching his stomach. 

"You're so scared," he said between laughs, harry coughed a couple times and straightened himself up. 

Harry pulled out a jar from inside his large clown jacket, Matt curiously looked to it. 

A silent tear went down Matts cheek, "w-what is it?" He asked curiously. Harry's grin got wider and Matt unconsciously pressed into the corner more urgently. 

"It's your dinner," Harry said simply and put the jar infront of Matt, a fork already stuck inside the jar. Matt looked up at Harry, whose eyes darkened. 

"eat your dinner, bitch. took me three hours to catch them," Matt let out a shaky breath and pulled out the form, to his disgust a centipede was stuck on the fork, he looked into the jar and held back his gag as he met the eyes of hundreds of centipedes. 

Harry crouched down and got closer. 

"eat them."


End file.
